Perdoe me, Pai
by Galatea Glax
Summary: Castiel se declara a Dean, num momento em que o mundo está mergulhado em tensão. Dastiel/Conteúdo adulto.


**Algumas considerações:**

**1.** Os personagens de Supernatural são criações de Eric Kripke e de sua trupe, portanto não me pertencem. Não tenho fins lucrativos com as histórias. Sou apenas uma fã.

**2.** Cena em uma realidade alternativa após os acontecimentos no quarto de Bobby em Good God Y'All, 2º episódio da quinta temporada.

**3**. Presente de Amigo Secreto no Ned For Fic para Aria.

**4**. Sem Beta. A Thata está férias.

**5.** Dastiel, povo.

**6.** Poxa, gente... Reviews, vai...

* * *

**_Perdoe-me, Pai._**

_"Humano idiota."_

_Aquele homem tolo o olhava com certa ironia. _

Revidava cada frase com um argumento engraçadinho.

E era por ele que agira do jeito que agira.

Humano idiota. Dean Winchester era um maldito humano idiota. Tão concentrado em seu próprio umbigo, cujo o nome era Sam, que mal se dera conta das pessoas a sua volta que velavam por ele. Pessoas e anjos.

- Eu matei dois anjos essa semana. Meus irmãos. Estou sendo caçado, eu me rebelei e fiz tudo isso por você e você falhou. – O olhar com que o anjo atingiu Dean o fulminou. - Você e seu irmão destruíram o mundo. E eu perdi tudo, por nada. – Olhos extremamente azuis encaravam o Winchester fixamente. Dois grandes lagos onde Dean por um momento mergulhou. Lagos repletos de fúria e amargor. E de algo mais. Repletos de mágoa. E ainda mais. Cheios... de... Paixão? E Dean soube. Ele realmente soube. - Então, mantenha suas opiniões para você mesmo.

O Winchester franziu os supercílios, totalmente atônito. Supresso. Mas tinha tantas coisas em sua cabeça que simplesmente varreu a informação para baixo do tapete de sua memória.  
Bobby se meteu na conversa e o assunto girou em torno de um amuleto.  
Do amuleto de Dean.

Daquele presente que nunca havia tirado do pescoço enquanto vivo.

- Dean. Me dê. – Lá estava o olhar de novo. Dean por frações de segundo pensou em falar algo, mas desistiu. Esse mundo já estava muito confuso para ele começar a ficar paranóico e começar ver coisas onde não existiam.

Afinal era Castiel, ali, certo? Cass, um anjo. Anjos não nutriam esse tipo de sentimento. Certo?

Mas como explicar aquele olhar? Que acusava. Que brandia suas falhas como se fossem chicotes? Mas que ao mesmo tempo, pediam? Imploravam.

Não.

Definitivamente, não.

Cass não podia estar...

Apaixonado?

Não.

...

Ele estava ali. Sozinho. Pela primeira vez depois de muito tempo, realmente sozinho. Sam não estava ali. Mas Dean também não o estava procurando feito um louco. Dentro de si, não tinha como companhia nem a busca incessante por seu irmão. Ele crescera. Ele se dera conta. E ele havia resolvido se afastar. Não o prenderia. Não lutaria para mantê-lo junto, quando ele tinha razão. Sam não estava forte o suficiente para caçar.  
Dean se sentia despedaçado. Mas era necessário.  
Sam teria que provar a si mesmo de que cepa ele provinha. Teria que descobrir quem ele realmente era. O nerd de bom coração, que sempre fora seu irmão ou o déspota demoníaco que havia encarnado nos últimos tempos.  
Seria difícil. Mas Dean não poderia fazer nada para ajudá-lo. Aquele processo de autoconhecimento era exclusivo. Só Sam poderia trilhá-lo. Sem a companhia constante que fora seu irmão. Sem a sombra protetora que Dean sempre fora.  
- Você está certo. Pelo menos nisso. – a voz sussurrada de Castiel não chegou realmente a surpreender o Winchester.  
- Como me achou? – Dean tinha o olhar distante.  
- Bobby. Na verdade Hellen.  
Bobby continuava no hospital. Depois de terem "resolvido" o problema daquela cidade, eles haviam contando para a dupla de caçadoras o que acontecera com Bobby. E era lógico que Hellen, arrastando Jô, havia corrido feito um furacão para o hospital.  
E com as duas por lá, Dean havia resolvido sair um pouco. Poucas horas de descanso. Sabia o que tinha que fazer. Tinha que estudar, procurar por sinais. Mas precisava respirar. Então parara o carro em um recuo de uma estrada. A sua frente um vale com elevações no horizonte. Um céu infinito, repleto de estrelas. A lua ainda não havia nascido.  
Dean havia deixado o lugar para onde ia com Bobby. Seria rápido. Mas parara antes. Só queria pensar um pouco. Sozinho. Longe de todos.  
E agora Castiel estava ali.  
- Quer que eu vá embora? – O outro lia seus pensamentos. Seus olhos perscrutavam o rosto cansado do Winchester, visível sob a luz amarela do poste.  
A voz grave do anjo começou a irritar Dean.  
- Talvez _eu_ devesse ir embora.  
Castiel olhou para o rapaz. E sua expressão fechou.  
- Você agora sabe o que é necessário. Não fraqueje.  
Dean sacudiu a cabeça, ainda irritado.  
- Cas, você não deveria estar caçando Deus? – Ele fez um gesto abrangendo a imensidão a sua frente. O gesto soou indignado.  
- Eu estou indo, Dean. – Castiel abaixou a cabeça, olhando a terra em volta. – Eu só queria me despedir.  
O Winchester arqueou uma sobrancelha, a fúria de ter sido interrompido em sua solidão momentaneamente esquecida.  
- Não entendi.  
Castiel levantou a cabeça olhando o céu. Olhou as estrelas, que refugiam como diamantes.  
- Acho que o encontrei. Mas não sei se sobreviverei a presença divina, Dean. Então eu vim me despedir. E pedir desculpas.  
Dean balançou a cabeça e suspirou. Contrariado. Angustiado.  
- Cas, pelo amor de deus... Não vamos...  
- Você tem uma mania estranha. Todas as vezes que precisam falar sobre problemas, você se recusa. Como se não falar fosse resolvê-los todos. – Castiel mantinha o olhar atento em Dean.  
O homem loiro suspirou ao mesmo tempo em que inclinava a cabeça, num gesto de impaciência.  
- Está bem, Cas. Vamos falar sobre. Qual é o problema dessa vez? Eu? Sam? Lúcifer...? Deus? Você vai jogar na minha cara de novo que sua vida virou um inferno por minha causa? Que eu e meu irmão somos o que de pior poderia acontecer a raça humana?  
Dean olhava o anjo esperando os tapas verbais que sabia estarem ali.  
- Peço desculpas por ter sido... Ríspido... Com você. Todas as escolhas que fiz... Foram... Minhas escolhas. Então é minha responsabilidade. E eu as assumo.  
Dean estava novamente surpreso. Não esperava essa inversão no comportamento do anjo. Ele se aproximou de Castiel.  
- Como é que é?  
_O olhar._ O olhar azul do anjo o engolfou. Um olhar completamente diferente do olhar de Sam por exemplo. O olhar de Castiel implorava, mas sua postura era autoritária. Imponente. Séria.  
- Eu não estou entendo. – Dean ficou com um pé atrás. Aquele olhar era aterrador, no entanto a presença de Castiel o tranqüilizava. Como você poderia sentir medo ao mesmo tempo em que sentia segurança por alguém?  
O anjo moreno se aproximou de Dean e se postou exatamente em frente a ele.  
- Eu amo você. – A voz sussurrada mandou pequenos arrepios pela coluna de Dean. – Não sei como Deus reagirá ao que vou lhe pedir. Posso não sobreviver. Afinal Ele é... Deus. E é um tanto... Imprevisível. Então... Vim me despedir. – Um meio sorriso repleto de tristeza.  
- Cas... Não acredito que se há um Deus, seu pai, e se ele o ressuscitou e nos salvou, que ele vá machucar você por qualquer razão. – Dean fez de conta que não havia escutado a primeira frase. _"Eu amo você."_  
Castiel abaixou a cabeça. Estava a um palmo de distancia do rapaz loiro.  
- Você está certo. Eu precisava de um motivo... – Castiel por um minuto aparentou estar confuso. Porem, então, seu olhar ganhou um novo brilho. Algo dentro dele retiniu em decisão. Deu o passo que faltava para que sua mão alcance a nuca de Dean. – Não me rejeite.  
Dean estava de olhos arregalados.  
Não.  
_Não._  
A boca de Castiel _não_ estava _tão_ próxima.  
_Não. _  
Um homem não estava prestes a beijá-lo.  
Dean não soube o que fazer. Ele queria fugir, mas também queria ficar.  
E as palavras do anjo rondavam sua mente.  
_"Estou sendo caçado, eu me rebelei e fiz tudo isso por você e você falhou." _  
Dean arfou.  
_"E eu perdi tudo, por nada."_  
_Por nada._  
A confusão estrangulou Dean de maneira cruel.  
Era Castiel, a quem não nunca havia pedido nada, mas que lhe dera tudo.  
Que abrira mão de sua essência angelical por ele, Dean.  
Ao contrário de Sam, que lhe tomara cada pedaço de orgulho e amor próprio.  
Ao contrário de Sam que se fora de sua vida.  
Lábios angelicais tão próximos dos seus.  
Castiel o beijou com toda a inocência. Como alguém que não sabia o que um beijo significava ou poderia ser. Ele apenas encostou-se a Dean, colando seus lábios nos dele.  
Dean ficou esperando que Castiel fizesse algo além e só então se deu conta que talvez aquele fosse o primeiro beijo da vida, já longa, do anjo.  
Algo dentro de Dean estava lutando contra. Era errado. Castiel vestia um homem. Mas a solidão falou mais alto. Dean vinha se sentindo sozinho como nunca em sua vida. Sam só piorara tudo ao ir embora.  
Castiel estava ali. E em Castiel Dean confiava.  
Castiel e sua doce inocência.  
Castiel e o azul de seus olhos. Tão azuis...  
A cor negra de seus cabelos.  
Será que alguém havia reparado no cheiro muito suave e adocicado que provinha do anjo?  
Ou fora só ele?  
O Winchester se viu enlaçando a cintura do homem moreno e puxando-o contra seu corpo.  
Dean se afastou um pouco apenas para ordenar:  
- Abra a boca. – Ao que Castiel obedeceu docilmente.  
O homem loiro invadiu a boca do anjo moreno, devorando sua língua, num beijo que fez ambos suspirarem de prazer. Dean girou sobre si mesmo, colocando Castiel entre ele e o Impala. Prensou-o com seu peito, enquanto sua língua explorava toda a extensão da boca do anjo  
Aquilo tudo era uma arrematada loucura.  
As bocas se procuram de novo, só que agora o anjo havia pegado o jeito da coisa. Ele correspondeu a língua de Dean, timidamente. Mas Dean era exigente. E ele não se contentou enquanto Castiel não devolveu o beijo com a mesma violência e furor. O anjo havia começado. Ele teria que agüentar.  
Castiel apertou a nuca de Dean, completamente sem chão. Flutuar não era para ser novidade para o anjo, mas ele se sentia muito mais que flutuando. Voava com os pés bem plantados ao solo.  
As mãos de Dean correram pelas costas de Cas, por sob o casaco amarelo, brincando com os nervos sensíveis, escondidos sobre a pele clara.  
Ele se enfiou por entre as pernas de Castiel até o sexo de ambos estarem colados. Dean se movimentou, esfregando-se no anjo, lentamente, fazendo-o perceber as peculiaridades do corpo humano. Do corpo de um homem. O anjo gemeu, levemente assustado.  
- Dean... – A voz de Castiel estava rouca e meio descontrolada. Aquilo tudo era uma grande novidade. Apesar de Castiel saber o que o sexo era, ele nunca havia se dado conta do mistério intrínseco do prazer. Do prazer inerente ao toque. Da troca de fluídos. Do sabor de um ser humano. De prazer que Dean Winchester em si era.  
Os beijos se intensificaram e Castiel pela primeira vez soube o que era uma ereção.  
Em como era ter aquela parte do corpo rígida e latejando.  
Pulsando, repleto de vida e de desejo.  
Dean perdeu completamente a compostura.  
Enfiou a mão por entre a calça do outro e o segurou. Castiel olhou para baixo, sem entender.  
- Dean?  
O Winchester começou a massageá-lo lentamente.  
Castiel engoliu em seco. Perdeu o fôlego.  
Fechou os olhos, trêmulo.  
Ele ouviu sons estranhos e se deu conta que eles provinham de sua boca.  
O anjo gemia perdido em ondas de prazer.  
Dean apenas o observava.  
Como aquilo poderia ser tão bom?  
Ele sequer se reconhecia.  
_"Com um homem? Com um HOMEM, Dean Winchester? Pelo amor de Deus, Pai de Castiel!"_  
Seu próprio sexo começou a latejar pedindo por alívio.  
Dean abriu a porta do banco de trás.  
Ele se afastou um pouco para olhar aqueles incríveis olhos azuis, agora nublados de prazer.  
Ficaram daquela maneira. Castiel nos braços de Dean. Olhando-se. O silêncio quebrado apenas pela respiração pesada dos dois homens. Dean avaliando se seria correto praticamente desvirginar alguém que naquele momento se mostrava puro e casto como uma donzela.  
Castiel nada pensava. Totalmente entregue a Dean. A decisão seria do homem loiro.  
- Eu não sei como chamar isso... – A voz de Joana Harvelle soou chocada.  
Os dois estavam tão entretidos um no outro que sequer ouviram o barulho do carro que estacionava.  
Dean soltou a mão e a retirou, afastando-se de Castiel alguns passos. Virou-se para mulher franzina.  
Jo estava de boca aberta. Ela olhava para Dean e vagarosamente desviava o olhar para o anjo.  
E então repetia a ação começando no anjo e terminando em Dean.  
- Eu... – Ela começou de novo. – Er... Desculpe-me... Eu não... queria atrapalhar...  
Ela estava vermelha como um tomate.  
Dean abaixou a cabeça. A presença de Jô era um banho de água fria. Ele esfriou completamente.  
Castiel era a própria inocência fascinada. Ele ainda arfava, tinha os lábios inchados e olhava completamente encantando para Dean. Seu sexo ainda pulsava em expectativa. Ansioso para aprender com as mãos do homem loiro.  
A mão do anjo ganhou vida e foi tocar com a ponta dos dedos os lábios do Winchester.  
Dean fechou os olhos e só voltou a abri-lo quando sua cabeça se voltou para Castiel. – Obrigado. – Disse o anjo baixinho, ainda com os dedos no lábio inferior de Dean.  
Foi a vez de Jô arfar, completamente atônita e indignada.  
O clima quase mágico que havia permeado toda a cena implodiu e desapareceu.  
Castiel recolheu a mão.  
- Eu tenho que ir. – Ele acenou com a cabeça para a mulher e se voltou para Dean. Sério. – Deseje-me sorte.  
Dean começou a falar algo, mas num piscar de olhos, o anjo não estava mais ali.  
- Desculpe. Outra vez. – No entanto Jo ainda estava presente. Seu comentário foi irônico. Amargo.  
Dean se voltou para fitá-la.  
- Não é isso que você está pensando. – Ele passou a mão na cabeça. Levaria muito tempo para entender o que havia se passado ali. O que fora que dera em Castiel? O que fora que dera nele, Dean???  
- Claro que não. – A voz magoada da mulher explicou o porquê dela ter ido procurá-lo. Era óbvio que ela tinha vindo para ficar com ele. E a cena alucinada que presenciara havia acabado com Jô. – Eu não vi Dean Winchester, o garanhão, atracado em um homem, devorando a boca do sujeito. Esfregando-se nele como uma gata no cio. Com as mãos entre as pernas dele, masturbando-o. Meu Deus, Dean! Em algum lugar dever ser pecado fazer isso com um anjo... – sussurrou.  
Jô deu as costas e rumou em direção a seu próprio carro.  
- Inferno. – Ele ainda teve o impulso de ir atrás dela, mas se manteve no mesmo lugar. Esperou o carro de Jô se afastar e voltou a encostar-se ao Impala. A porta do banco de trás aberta. Ela foi fechada no automático. Dean olhou as estrelas. Estivera muito próximo de consumar sexo com um anjo. Com outro anjo. Estava criando um histórico sexual com seres angelicais. Jô estava certa. Acabaria voltando para o Inferno, tamanho pecado. – Mais problemas. Como se não bastasse todos os que tenho.  
Dean balançou a cabeça.  
Sim, muitos problemas.  
E no entanto a única coisa que tinha em mente agora era o sabor da boca de Castiel.  
Castiel.  
Forte, honesto, confiável.  
Doce, puro e inocente.  
Dean suspirou, angustiado. A lua nascia no horizonte, iluminando o vale lá embaixo.  
Sua voz soou culpada.  
- Perdoe-me Pai, por que pecarei.

_**Fim**_


End file.
